Healing
by Insane and Knows It
Summary: A Marianas Trench fic! Josh/Matt! :


**Hello! Me again! With another awesome story!  
><strong>**This time around, it's a Marianas Trench, Josh/Matt fic! Yaaaaaay!  
>It's really short, could have some language, and Josh and Matt, they don't belong to me.<br>(Look at me, not writing an agonizing A/N. Today it's short, and sweet.)  
>Well, for now that's all. I hope you like it! :) <strong>

I hated it.

There wasn't a lot of things I hated, or even disliked for that matter, but this... this I hated.

I hated seeing Matt like that. He had always been so energetic, and so happy, so full of life. But now he was quiet, and sulky, and spent most of his time locked away in his apartment, away from everybody else. He was always sad, his expression always heart-wrenching.

He was heartbroken. And I hated it.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets as I walked down the street, the rain pouring down on me, the wind blowing my hair from my face. I sighed and continued trudging forward, trying to make it to Matt's house before the weather got even worse. That is, if it could get any worse.

Matt's house was pretty far away from mine, so why I decided to walk, I have no idea. But I knew I had to get over there somehow - I loved that boy, and I couldn't stand to see him so depressed. There had to be something I could do to cheer him up.

I walked a little longer, sighing in relief when I finally made it to Matt's apartment. I climbed up the stairs quickly, and knocked loudly. No response.

Pushing open the door a little, I called out for Matt. It was silent for a long moment, until I heard a soft voice from the direction of the living room.

I quietly stepped into the large apartment, shutting the door with my foot. I walked slowly into the living room, to find Matt sitting pathetically in a dark corner, his knees pulled up to his chest. He looked up when I entered, surprised. "Josh?"

"Hey dude," I grinned, sitting down in front of him, "How's life?"

"Not too good."

That quickly wiped the smile off my face. "What's wrong?"

"My heart hurts." He pouted.

Without even thinking about it, I pulled Matt into my lap, and wrapped my arms around him. At first, he froze, but got over his shock quickly and lay his head on my chest.

"Why does your heart hurt?" I asked softly.

"I'm in love."

That made _my _heart hurt, but I quickly ignored it, and raised an eyebrow. "Your in love? Isn't that a good thing?"

Matt shook his head. "I'm in love with someone - who will never love me back." His soft voice cracked.

Well, that made me angry. Here I was, so in love with Matt I would give my life for him, and he had to go and fall in love with some fucking asshole who's breaking his heart. Wow, my luck. (Our luck? His luck? Whatever.)

"Would you tell me who it is?" I asked, my voice almost as quiet as Matt's.

"No."

"No?"

"Yes."

"Yes?

"Yes. No."

"Yes, no?"

"Yes."

I blinked. "What?"

"I won't tell you."

"Why not?"

"You'll hate me forever."

"Matt, I could never hate you, ever."

Matt shook his head again. "You think that now, but when you hear it, you'll hate me."

I tried to look Matt in the eye, but he looked down, blushing furiously.

"Matt..."

"Yes?"

"Please?"

Matt sighed, and looked up, finally looking me in the eyes. "You."

My heart swelled. "Me?"

He flinched and looked down. "Please don't hate me."

"Hate you? Matt, I've got to tell you something." He looked at me expectantly. "I love you, too. I love everything about you. I love the way you always have so much energy, no matter what time it is. I love your smile, how kind you always are, to everybody. How you managed to put up with me for so many years, how you always have something funny to say. I. Love. You."

Matt's face lit up, and he probably would've said something, but I prevented that by wrapping my arms around his waist, and kissing him deeply. He reacted almost instantly, tangling his fingers in my hair.

I didn't know how long we stayed like that, but I really didn't care. When I finally pulled back, panting slightly, Matt pouted, and I grinned.

"I love you, Matt," I told him.

He smiled. "I love you, Josh."

I beamed, and kissed Matt again, pinning him underneath me.

That's how we spent the rest of the night...just with a little less clothes. ;)

**Well, The End. How was that?  
>Personally, I really like it, and I think it's very cute! But, that's just my opinion.<br>Again, short and sweet: Review please!  
><strong>

**That's all I have to say for now, aside from that you can expect more Marianas Trench fics soon!  
><strong>**Remember to Review,  
>Ciao,<br>Savannah :)(= **


End file.
